


our bodies, possessed by light.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Graphic sexual descriptions, Kinktober 2019, M/M, POV Finn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stormpilot, The Golden Trio, do NOT use this fic as a guide for sex or fisting, finn is entirely besotted, implied object insertion in the future, lightsaber hilt fucking joked about, platonic finn x rey x poe as friends yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn is far from sexually adventurous, and he doesn't mind Poe leading the charge, not one bit.He only hesitates for a moment when Poe brings up something new, but trusts both the Force and his boyfriend not to do anything too crazy.Maybe he should stop tapping into the Force for these kinds of things...





	our bodies, possessed by light.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so ive never written JUST finnpoe before, i did some jedistormpilot, and then a darkjedipilot fic, so this is new.  
consider this set somewhere around post TROS, or whatever, it's an AU okay. this is just pwp:fisting.

“Hey buddy! There ya are. Wondering if another Rathtar had gotten you.” Poe grins at his own joke, and Finn just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I still can’t believe she told you about that. Ridiculous. A man gets no dignity. What’s up?” 

The brunette’s smile goes crooked, and he waggles his eyebrows at Finn. Something in his stomach drops. He’s coming to associate this sensation with lust, and all that goes with it, whenever Pie approaches him, with an expression like this.

“So, good news and bad news. Good news is, I can totally fuck you. Bad news, we can’t use the toy I planned on.” 

Poe finishes with a thumbs up, and Finn blinks, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean,  _ toy _ ?” 

“Oh, you know, that lazer sword thing. I thought it would be hot to fuck you with the handle of it.” Finn gasps.

“You wanted to use  _ Luke’s lightsaber _ as a ‘sex aid?’ That’s gross, one, and disrespectful, two.” Despite saying this in a chastising tone, Finn is starting to sweat a little at the idea of it. 

Not that Poe’s dick isn’t quite lovely and wonderful to feel inside of him, but the idea of something so dangerous being used for…  _ that _ , is kind of intriguing. 

He remains silent, waiting for Poe’s response. “Yeah well, Rey has it. She’s using it, practicing with that idiot boyfriend of hers.”

Finn lifts a single eyebrow, and Poe actually blushes. 

“Not like  _ that _ , they’re dueling. As far as I know, they haven’t fucked in the practice room, or on the mats. Just us.” 

Finn manages to get a rush of heat in his face at the reminder that, yeah, there’s not many public spaces in the base that Poe hasn’t convinced him to have hasty dirty sex in. 

Even just a blowjob counts, and if there’s a little fingering too, that’s sex also. 

Poe has a very wide net thrown around the term ‘sex,’ and Finn continues to test it, exploring and expanding on his definition as often as he can. 

Jerking him off through his pants in the cafeteria? Sex. 

Blowing him while he flies his practice runs in the lower atmosphere? Sex. 

Getting pushed against the fresher wall and filled with Poe’s dick until he can’t remember his own Poe-given name? Sex.

“So, is it okay if I just use my hand?” Poe is saying, while Finn relives every ‘sex’ encounter they’ve ever had, and he nods. “Your place or mine?” Poe asks, which Finn always says “Yes,” to, without thinking. Because Poe’s compartment is far from any public space, therefore, there’s less chance someone will walk by and hear them. Him, rather. He’s loud.

Poe is used to cramped places, public sex that needs to be disguised, so he can come nearly silent. “C’mon then.” 

Finn hears, and Poe is grabbing his hand, squeezing his fingers gently, urging him away from the comm center. 

The bots can take over for now, and chirp happily at them as they walk by. Finn gives BB8 a smile, and thumbs up. 

There’s not one in response, instead a loud yell, at least, the bot equivalent. He feels himself blushing, even though there’s no freaking way the bot knows what’s going on between his owner, Poe and Finn. 

Inside of Poe’s place, the pilot is already on him, kissing him fiercely, like they’ve been apart, and dressed for longer than the scant few hours since the morning fresher, lazy sleepy sex before that, and Finn just smiles against the man’s lips. “Hey.” He murmurs, as Poe moans in response, “Yeah baby?” Another blush follows this. 

Poe’s tendency for pet names is completely disarming, Finn loves it too much, he thinks. “What are you gonna do to me?” 

“Let’s get you laying down, on your back first.” Poe says, answering without answering at all. Finn lets himself be guided to the bed, and the plush softness of Poe’s sheets and blankets rise up to cradle his body, as the man starts peeling him out of his flight suit, before even touching his own clothing. Somehow Poe manages to kiss Finn the whole while, his hands are busy, blindingly fast with how they undress him, but never once do their lips break apart. Only after Finn is naked from the waist down does Poe move away, dragging his mouth down his jaw, over his neck, making a loud noise escape his throat. “Oh...that’s, so good.” Finn mumbles, as he always does while Poe works him over with his lips and tongue. 

He doesn’t know how else to put what Poe does to him, into words. 

Then again, Finn never made promises of being a poet. “Shit yeah, you taste so good. I love your sweat, your skin.. Unghh.” Poe groans against one of his nipples, and then switches sides, teasing the other up into a tight bud to match. 

“Up, up, please, thank you baby.” Poe instructs, so Finn rocks his hips up, grinding his aching cock into empty air, once the man has gotten the suit the rest of the way off his body, freeing him entirely to be ogled. Poe doesn’t really do  _ that _ , but he does stare lovingly, before following every place his eyes touch with his hands, and his mouth. 

Finn squirms in delight, wishing Poe didn’t enjoy teasing him so much, ignoring his dripping cock, going down lower, in between his legs instead. The man licks and brushes his mouth over Finn’s sack, then noses right in close to his hole, both hands gripping hard on his thighs, keeping them spread obscenely wide. “What- are you doing?” Finn gasps, though he knows perfectly well, he  _ thought _ Poe was going to use his hand, instead of his mouth this time. “Working up to fingers, of course.” Poe says, words slightly garbled as he speaks directly into Finn’s ass. 

He rolls his eyes and then lays back completely, giving the man better access, arching off the bed a little when he feels Poe’s tongue stiffen, delving  _ in _ to his hole, while his mouth suckles at the rim. “Kriff... have mercy, that’s going to make me-” Finn cuts off with a moan, and Poe rapidly retreats, blinking innocently down at him. “Oh no, not yet baby.” He briefly lets go of Finn’s left thigh to grapple for something under the bed, and then it emerges, while Poe looks triumphant. “That’s a lot of lube…” Finn says quietly, and Poe smirks.

“I know. Usually I don’t need that much, but for this, well… all these have to fit.” He holds up his other hand, wiggling all four fingers and ending on a thumbs up, sticking out of his fist. Finn gulps. “Are they though?” 

No insult to Poe, but his dick is harder bigger than three fingers pressing together. That’s  _ still _ a tight fit for Finn. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you. Lie down, relax.” Poe soothes him, and so he does, exhaling slowly, remembering his training to properly calm every tense muscle in his body. Usually he retreats into meditation after a battle, but he and Rey have started to do is on a weekly basis together, practicing reaching out into the Force to speak silently. It’s a lot of fun.

He can only hope that he doesn’t accidentally make contact with her… in the heat of the moment, so to speak. 

Especially considering if she’s doing something similar to this with… That Guy. Finn frowns momentarily, and Poe immediately stills the two fingers he’s slicked up and worked into Finn’s ass. “Yo, hey, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

Finn coughs, and then shakes his head. “Sorry, no, not you. I’m trying to clear my thoughts.” Poe hums understandingly.

“Alright, just let me know, if anything is uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” Finn nods. “Thanks, but I trust you.”

Poe huffs a breath, as if trying to center himself as well, then starts again. The slow, steady massaging motions he makes into Finn’s hole feel amazing, he’s definitely memorized where the location of his sweet spot is, to ensure that his cock aches with every touch. Finn is determinedly fisting his hands in the blankets to prevent the urge to touch himself, or grab for Poe’s hair. 

He knows it’ll only distract the man, and possibly mess up what he’s got planned by making Poe want to just fuck him instead. Finn smiles a little at the thought. 

Poe can be truly insatiable sometimes, when he wants to be. 

Another finger slips in, right around the same thickness as the cock he adores, and Finn keeps breathing deeply, steady.

Poe ducks his head down to suck a love bite into the side of Finn’s hip, a different sort of pleasure-pain, while adding a fourth finger. “Oh kriff… that’s a lot.” Finn whispers, feeling Poe switch sides, making twin bite marks on his skin, which he knows won’t fade quickly, as long as he refrains from putting bacta on them. The only time he resorts to doing that is if Poe forgets, and bites his neck, or somewhere too obvious to be from a normal type of bruise obtained in a fight. 

Finn blushes at the thought, and feels Poe humming against him, lips  _ inches _ from his cock, throbbing with need. 

There’s a desperate sort of whine climbing up his throat, threatening to spill over, but it changes as Poe’s fingers shift, then graze hard into that spot, making Finn feel like there’s liquid fire gathering in his stomach, spreading outwards until it reaches his fingertips. “Uhhh, oh please-” His breath catches in his throat, and Poe groans against him. “Yeah baby?”

“Let me come.” Finn chokes out, as he feels Poe withdrawing his hand, a whine follows the words, but it’s not for long.

“Almost there baby, just a little longer.” Poe murmurs, before Finn feels the fingers going in again, this time its more than he’s  _ ever _ had. Bigger than what he imagines two cocks would feel like, or maybe Poe’s dick plus a couple fingers. 

He pushes his head up and looks down, his jaw dropping at the sight, because he can’t see Poe’s palm anymore, fingers just curling into him, no, all he can make out is his thighs sandwiching around the man’s  _ wrist _ . “Oh kriff, that’s  _ in _ me?”

Finn gasps, seeing Poe’s frantic nod, there’s sweat glistening on his brow, dark curls slicking down to his forehead. 

“You’re so  _ warm _ , tight, and wet. If I were to fuck you, I wouldn’t last baby.” Poe whispers, voice rough. Finn isn’t sure how he hasn’t blown his load yet, but maybe it’s the meditation, the Force helping him. He lets out a laugh, sounding hysterical, this shy of a giggle. “Oh. Force. I think I need you to touch me.” Finn says, voice breaking on the last word. 

Poe gently puts his other hand on Finn’s thigh, inching closer, until he’s wrapping his thick, callous rough fingers around Finn’s cock, and he instantly collapses back onto the bed, the rush of pleasure overwhelming all else. “Oh! Ungh! Yes.”

Poe jerks him off in firm if erratic strokes, while keeping his fist mostly still inside of Finn’s ass, minimally thrusting to mimic a cock, and the white light swallows him down, his body convulsing in euphoria. 

He dimly hears himself panting hard, release painting up to his neck from the force of its spurts, slicking Poe’s hand, making him keep touching Finn until the aftershocks crash into him like a punch to the gut. “Slow down, whoa.” Finn gasps, and Poe obeys, loosening his hold on Finn’s cock, until it’s just a fingertip dragging up to tease the still dribbling slit on the crown. 

His legs twitch, and he knows tears are wetting his cheeks. He blinks, the ceiling comes back into focus.

Poe’s hand is petting his naked, sweat clammy thigh now. “You good baby? Want me to stop?” Poe asks quietly.

His other hand,  _ inside _ Finn, isn’t moving at all, but he can tell it’s closer to being out than going deeper. “Please, yeah.”

Finn gets out, and Poe murmurs a soft little, “Okay, I’m pulling out now.” 

His lungs empty with a rush as Poe does this, and Finn carefully flexes his legs, closing his thighs to try and ease the burning ache between them. He hears Poe leaving the room to go rinse off, but he comes back quickly enough, with a warm washcloth, gently urging his knees apart one last time, bending down to kiss Finn as he wipes him down. 

“Thank you baby. That was so wonderful.” Finn glances up at him, seeing the way he almost  _ glows _ , then his eyes flicker down to Poe’s groin. He’s still hard, fully dressed from the waist down. 

Finn must have missed when the man shed his top, and he licks his lips, feeling awfully dehydrated. “You didn’t finish?” He was half expecting Poe to come in his pants from how badly he seemed to enjoy doing that to him. “Nah. Seeing you come from that was enough for me.” 

Finn’s eyes narrow. “Do you think I’m a lazer brain? You love orgasming. C’mere.” 

His limbs may be shaky, and he’s a little dizzy, but his arms are strong, and he manhandles Poe back down onto the bed, urging him in for a kiss. 

Poe all but melts into him, smiling against Finn’s lips. “You’re one of the most brilliant minds I know. A handsome soldier, great fighter, almost as good a pilot as me.” 

Finn laughs at this.  Poe keeps going. “And yeah, I’d love to come. But I’m trying to teach myself a new thing, selflessness. It’s what uh, Jedi used to be like, right?”  Finn groans. 

“Please do  _ not _ bring up that bunch to try and get out of a climax. Why don’t you just ride me? I’m still, uh, aroused as can be. Not sure why. Too much stimulation?” 

Poe glances down, and mutters a curse that Finn doesn’t recognize.  “You sure are. Wow. Okay. Hang on.” Poe moves off the bed and finishes stripping in a record breaking few seconds. 

Finn bites the inside of his lips to keep from smiling, watching the man dip his fingers into the tub of lubricant again, this time reaching behind himself, rubbing the slickness into his cleft, before climbing onto the bed, straddling his thighs. 

Poe is adventurous, not bothering to add any additional slick to Finn’s cock, just settling down against him, and making him gasp suddenly at the contrast of yielding flesh, silky skin, and tight, heated muscle. 

“Oh, how do you do this to me?” Finn groans, eyes fluttering closed, feeling Poe flex and twitch around him, going down so slowly as he takes the length of his cock into his body, looking ethereal the whole way. Finn only knows this without actually having his eyes open, because of how many times they’ve done it, as well as Poe’s aura in the Force. He  _ shines _ .

“That’s it, that’s  _ it _ baby. Give it to me.” Poe grunts, rocking up and over him, both hands spread flat on his chest, blunt nails digging into his skin, making Finn moan in response, trying to thrust up, but mostly pinned down by the man.

“Want you to come,” Finn gasps, punctuating each word with a minute jerk of his hips.

Poe shudders over him, letting out a sudden loud gasp, and that’s how he knows, the man is close, almost to the edge. 

Finn reaches down between their bodies, grasping blindly for Poe’s cock, and tugs swiftly, feeling the way his hole tightens, and then he grinds hard against him, going still. 

Warmth slicks Finn’s fingers, making his eyes snap open just in time to watch the man’s face. Seconds later, Poe lowers his body to bury his face in the side of his neck, lips parting, teeth clamping down. He swears over and over, mingling with Finn’s name, shivering through his orgasm, milking Finn’s cock through another impossible climax. “Yeah, I love you too, Poe.” 

He hears a muffled sob, and then Poe sits up, gazing down at him with his dark eyes glassy with pleasure. “That’s flyboy to you, baby.” His smile wobbles a little, and Finn beams back. 

“You know that’s understood right?” 

Poe laughs. “Can I call you my Jedi knight then?” Finn blushes again. “I suppose…” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 8: <strike> Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work </strike>| Fisting | <strike> Hate-fucking/Angry Sex </strike>


End file.
